borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
!]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game "Flinching" is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. "non-trigger damage": bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. =Conversations= Re: cannon If you did in fact find Master McCloud dropping a level 49 and found a level 48 in a chest, then you might want to revise this page. -- Claptrap 19:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) was right. i was wrong. Congratulations Gratz on your promotion to the ranks of adminship! Steel _ 17:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Userbox I improved the image quality of the Hyperion logo, and adjusted the userbox as you suggested. Did it come out like you expected? I'm thinking of doing it with the S&S and/or Torgue logos, though change the left side color of the Torgue logo to silver. What do you think? 17:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Humor Heh, ya I saw that ;p. You keep up the good work too, sir.Phoenixlol 14:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) hi im new to this i live in australia hi im new to this i live in australia its 8 30 pm 23/2/10 i was wondering if any1 new wen the new dlc will bout out on xbox live :I will stumble into Dr F's talkpage with a line from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx page. "It will be available for Xbox 360 on February 23rd, and PC and PS3 on February 25th." --Nagamarky 12:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Prophet of the word 02:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. The Circles Please delete The Circles. I made that by accident. Still getting used to Wikipedia despite using it for years. We're all learning. But yeh, remove Template: The Circles and keep Template: The Three Circles. :) Sorry about that. Kranitoko 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) Kranitoko 23:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ive always wanted to help make a wiki :) Im an avid Boarderlands player and have already downloaded all three DLC's and I hope to help out with the new Secret armory pages. Hello. I was woundering if you were a moderator for this wiki. If so I have an Item I need to discuss with you. Thank you DethMetalDrummer 02:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC)The Secret Armory of General Knoxx: Monster Edit Read you message about there not being any gun trucks in Avatar, and I hope this clears up some issues, but at the beginning of the movie when they arrive on Pandora, as Jake is getting off the transport, you see a 6-wheeled truck with a mini-gun turret drive by in the distance, just before you see the huge dump truck, and it bears a strong resemblence to the Monster. If you don't believe me, watch that scene and you should see it if you look close enough, and they had a screenshot of the gun truck from the game tie-in in Game Informer magazine, issue 196. Trust me, I did my research when I posted that up, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things or posting something that didn't exist. Hope to hear back from you..... 'K1ngMea7wad - Eridian Weapons page editing' Hey, was just stopping by to ask for a bit of help, and letting you know I think the Eridian Weapons page needs some additions, but I'm not all that sure how to use/edit the wiki properly. The, "Eridian Splat Gun", "Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun", and "Eridian Firebomb" should probably all be added to the list. The "Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun" I found yesterday during my last round of the Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty and it fires a corrosive projectile that then continues rolling for atleast 2 more if not 3 more times causing more corrosive damage. Also I uploaded the screenshots of the "Eridian Splat Gun" and the "Eridian Firebomb" (the Legendary one) to this page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Eridian_Firebomb . Please help, thanks! K1ngMea7wad (again), I made a page for each of the three new Eridian Guns I've found. Thanks for the help, hopefully other people will come across these guns as well and be able to edit the articles to make them look better, but for now what I made will have to do. The 3 I made are the Eridian Firebomb, Eridian Splat Gun, and Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun. I don't have a screenshot for the last just yet because I just found it today, but I will get the pic for it up as soon as I can. DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) A quick answer I would say that's bullet and rocket damage etc. (Damaged caused by pulling the trigger). Just a guess.--wadjet2 22:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--wadjet2 00:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering how to add "User Boxes" to my user page. Thank you for the welcome, I saw a post not to long back about a "pearlescent" Bessie Sniper Rifle. I have yet to see it posted in the Sniper section. I found it interesting because that is a nickname that some military snipers have for a specific kind of rifle. At the end of the first season of NCIS the female Secret Service Agent Kate is shot with a "Bessie" by Ari. It is also explained later that the "Bessie" was Agent Gibbs preffered sniper rifle. By the way. I am the Keep of Useless Information. Proven Mayhem.